Megara (Disney)
Megara (simply known as Meg) is the deuteragonist of Disney's Hercules and the love interest and later wife of Hercules and the former servant of Hades. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Appearance She is a slender lady with long dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly bangs on the tip. She has purple eyes with mascara of the same color applied to her eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt, and a purple sash around her waist; she wears a pair of sandals to match with the style of her dress. Personality Megara is beautiful, independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females and plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a sarcastic sense of humor which really annoys the heck out of people. Biography Backstory Megara sold her soul to Hades the god of the underworld in order to save her boyfriend's life. However in return, Megara's boyfriend left her for another woman and left Megara to be Hades' servant. ''Hercules'' While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she went to Hades and she told him that she didn't bring the Centaur to his army. She went to Thebes telling Hercules that Pain and Panic were in the gorge. Megara watched Hercules defeat the Hydra and was proud of it. Hades had a trick up his sleeve; he would use Meg as his pawn to find a weakness in Hercules so she could be free from that nasty old Hades. Meg did find a weakness in Hercules, which was his love for her. However Hades intervened in front of Meg and finds out that she was in love with Herc. Hades had an idea; he would her make her his prisoner. Hades stole Hercules's strength and abandoned Hercules and Megara so he could free the Titans. Meg did get hurt and Hercules regained his strength, breaking Hades's contract. Hercules rescued her soul and had a happy ending. Megara is aware of her own sexuality, and is perfectly capable of using it to persuade men to do whatever she wants. But this is just another reason she has a low opinion of men, since it is a thing she is usually unwilling to do. Meg is afraid of heights, but apparently overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. Audio Sample Trivia *While there are many similarities between Megara in the source material and Megara the Disney character, there are also many differences: **In Greek mythology, Megara was the oldest daughter of Creon, king of Thebes. **Megara was offered by her father to Hercules, because he defended Thebes. **She had two children, a boy and a girl, however both were killed by Hercules in excess of madness caused by Hera. **In some sources it is said that Megara was also killed by Hercules, while in others it is said that she was given to Iolaus. **In some traditions, Hercules felt so guilty for the death of Megara, he ended up having to perform the twelve labors. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Tragic Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Aristocrats Category:Saved Soul Category:Famous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Seductress Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Feminists Category:Chaste Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honest Category:Obsessed